


Satin Black Shoes

by okrowen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrowen/pseuds/okrowen
Summary: Remus and Sirius both dance for the Royal Blue dance company, and have done for almost three years. After last year's performance- an adaptation of a Shakespeare play- went downhill, they thought they would never perform again. They were so far from the truth. Coach Coulston wastes no time getting the team back into action after the summer break, revealing they would be working on a dance adaptation of the story of Patroclus and Achillies this year. Sirius wants the role of Achillies, Remus wants Patroclus but life isn't fair and you don't always get what you want. Can love unite the pair and bring them both what they desire? Or will it ruin everything and leave them with nothing? All Remus knows is he would give anything to be out of those satin black shoes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. The Return.

It was safe to say, Remus Lupin was permanently scarred by the tragic outcome of last seasons' show both physically and mentally. For one there was the huge scar that ran across his face, from the pretty bad fall he had taken on stage during which he had been cut by one of the props. On the other hand, there were the dreams he kept having about said performance. Well, they were more like nightmares actually. Awful recounts of the stumble, the feeling that he was never going to hit the ground, the lights blaring down on him, and the eyes. The eyes of his teammates, his coach, the entire audience, and the eyes of Sirius Orion Black.

He didn't fully understand why, but the only person he had ever craved validation from was Sirius. Perhaps it was because he always seemed to get the main roles. After all, he was perfect, or perhaps it was simply the fact that they were really good friends; whatever it was he didn't know. Sirius has told him countless times that he wasn't mad and everything was okay because it was an accident, but he didn't quite believe him. At least he wasn't completely ignoring him like he presumed he would.

Today was the day they returned to dance, and Remus had mixed emotions about returning to the Royal Blue dance company's main studio. As he always did, he mentally went over the pros and cons. Returning meant seeing Sirius and his friends again, it meant going back to something he loved and was passionate about. But returning also meant the shame of the disaster he had caused on stage just a mere two months ago. Thousands of people had paid good money to see the performance they had worked over 9 months to put together and he had just destroyed it all by not tying his shoes up properly and stumbling and today was the day he had to face his entire team and Coach Coulston. 

Sitting up slowly he ran his hand across his scar, something he had become accustomed to doing whenever he woke up. He supposed it was a cruel trick his mind played on him; something of a reminder of what he had done. The sun hadn't fully come up yet but it was light enough to see the utter mess the room had been left in.  
'Well, it's going to have to wait.' Remus muttered, dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed. He shuffled over towards the cracked leather armchair by the window where he had placed his kit the night before. Picking it up he thought about Sirius. Was he awake yet? Was he excited to return or was he scared? Don't be stupid, he thought to himself. Why would Sirius be nervous. He hadn't destroyed his annoyingly symmetrical face on stage whilst everyone watched him. 

After showering and eating breakfast he was suddenly filled with newfound adrenaline. No one realised how much they missed dance over the summer break no matter how much they complained about sore muscles and fatigue during the course of the year. The atmosphere in the studio was indescribably perfect. Everyone got along so well together and they all had a great time. The main staff members were some of the kindest people Remus had ever met too. Lily Evans and James Potter were costume designers and always managed to make the most incredible outfits for the entire team even if they had hardly any time. No one was quite sure what Martha Hampton did officially, but she brought them water and snacks, and she always seemed to have what you needed. Oscar- Coach Coulston's husband- was in charge of the music and the lighting and he was always open to interpretation, making the dancers feel it really was their show, not something they had no choice but to do. Then there was Coach Coulston. Simon Coulston was without a doubt one of the most interesting yet obscure men Remus knew. He had brown hair, slightly darker than Remus's and it always seemed to be styled to perfection. He was in his early 30's but didn't look a day over 19. Simon was never afraid to coax people out of their comfort zones, even if that meant making them dress up like a giant turkey and chase him around the building because he was terrified of them and wanted to get over his fear. Yes, that really did happen. He believed that if you weren't scared to do it, then you weren't prepared enough. Coach Coulston encouraged you to question your sanity whilst preparing to perform in front of large crowds in order to have a full understanding of what you were doing. He claimed this would help you perfect your profession whatever that was supposed to mean. All this combined with many more things made him the perfect coach nonetheless, as the entire team had built up the confidence they never knew they needed.

Remus's phone pinged, snapping him out of his thought process. It was a message from Sirius. He read it out loud like he always did even though no one could hear.  
'Let me give you a ride. Half an hour sound good?' It was short but Remus didn't care. Sirius wanted to give him a ride. Unless he was going to drive them both off the top of a mountain, he was pretty sure this meant that they were starting the season off on good terms. He replied saying that it worked for him and hurried to check he had everything he needed in his bag. It turned out that he did, so he took his time putting his kit on and even longer staring at himself in the mirror.

When the time came to leave he was more than ready to go. When Sirius told him he was waiting outside he practically bounded towards the front door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind him. Sirius got out of his car whilst Remus fumbled with his keys and strolled over to him, the navy blue team jacket billowing behind him in the soft breeze. 

'Eager are we Lupin?' he said, grinning that stupid grin everyone seemed to be charmed by.

'To see you and get back dancing? Yes. To face everyone with this thing on my face? No Sirius, not so much.' He replied, perhaps coming off harsher than he intended to as he tugged the key out of the lock.

'How many times do I have to tell you. It was an accident. Accidents happen Loops and no one is mad. If anyone really cared they would have said something about it. Do you forget how wealthy Coach Coulston is? He couldn't care less about the money he lost, he cared about getting you better.' Sirius carried on, somehow keeping his cool.

'Coulston might not care about the money but what about everyone on the team like Marlene and Mary who didn't even get to do their favourite part because I messed it all up. What about Lily and James? They spent hours making that costume and I got it all torn up and covered in blood.' Remus protested as they made their way towards the car that was parked at a rather odd angle. Sirius never had been the best at parking. It was a wonder he had ever passed his driving test.

'You really need to stop thinking everyone hates you. Do you know that?' They both climbed into the car without another word. It wasn't really a fight but Remus couldn't help feeling it was. Sirius was his best friend and had been since the day he had accidentally bought one too many tickets for a concert and chose Remus to come along because he never seemed to smile, and Sirius had decided he needed a bit of fun. They had talked before that but not much. Before Sirius, Remus never really cared for 'best friends' or even close ones. But Sirius had infected him with that infamous smile and Remus just couldn't say no. 

As they sat here in Sirius's car, Remus contemplated that last statement. Thinking everyone hated him was a bit of an exaggeration, he could agree with Sirius on that. But realistically how many people considered him anything more than an acquaintance?

'You're right. I'm sorry.' Remus was always the first to break the silence.

'You don't have to apologise.' Sirius smiled. Then he added 'Actually apologise again, I like how your accent makes it sound.'

'Piss off!' Remus huffed, and just like that the car was filled with the bliss sounds of laughter. It felt heavenly.

Pulling up at the studio, Remus felt a lot less nervous than he had before. In fact, he wasn't scared at all. This was weird. Perhaps it was the car ride with Sirius and his words of wisdom, or maybe it was just the fact that he was so happy to be back. He decided to put it down to the latter. Remus and Sirius walked in side by side, shaking hands with Oscar who was greeting everyone at the door. 

'Good summer?' he asked them both, showing off the familiar crooked grin.

'No. I had to listen to Regulus complaining about something every ten minutes because my mother insisted I stay at home and rest. Imagine that! Two months of listening to Reg talk complete nonsense at you all day. And then watch him mope around the house and eat all the good food because Marzia broke up with him. Torture Oscar. Complete Torture.' Sirius rambled on. Remus secretly liked the idea of listening to Regulus waffle on about things that intrigued him but he would never admit it.

'What about you Remus?' Oscar had turned to him now.

'Hiding from society? ' He offered. This made Oscar chuckle.

'We're glad you're back boys.' he said with a kind smile before gesturing a hand towards the corridor that led to the locker rooms and their usual studio room. The two boys stuffed their bags into their lockers without a word, and whilst Remus adjusted his socks, Sirius pulled his hair back into a loose bun. Remus loved when he did his hair like that.

They made their way to the room they had always practiced in and were greeted with smiles and cheers. Marlene ran up to them and threw her arms around the pair, exclaiming how dearly she had missed them and their company. James shook both of their hands as they got to the center of the room where everyone was gathered and Lily hugged them both separately. It was not the greeting Remus had expected, but he liked it.

Richard, or Richie as he was more commonly referred to, gave a detailed account of his trip to Amsterdam over the summer whilst the team stretched and everyone else watched.

'We should all go there sometime. Like a group trip!' he exclaimed. Richie had only been with the team a year, but he was a great performer and was an asset to the team. He portrayed his emotions in such a mesmerising way that you felt your eyes drawn to him. Coach Coulston praised him highly for this.

'Can we go next summer? I'm not having a repeat of this year.' Sirius groaned.

'What happened this year?' Lily chimed in, resting her head against James's shoulder. They had been dating for almost four years now.

Sirius began his rant about his brother all over again, so Remus used this opportunity to look around. Mary was tying her hair back into two little bunches at the bottom of her head, and she seemed to be struggling to do this without a close-up mirror. Marlene was watching Sirius speak as she messed around with the ends of the jade green tape she always wrapped around her thigh. She was a very superstitious person and this had become a thing after she had gotten tape stuck around her leg minutes before her performance, and had ended up dancing beautifully even with it on. Ever since then she would wear it as a good luck charm. Dorcas Meadows was laid flat on her back, her head tilted toward Sirius even though she had headphones in. The other three girls- Noelle, Thea, and Lyra were stretching out their legs whilst they laughed at something Sirius had said.

Richie was listening too, whilst he stretched out his arms. He did this in a strange way but he had never been injured before so everyone presumed it worked. Eliot Fitch was stood by Martha who seemed to be drawing something. He was looking at himself in the mirror and occasionally practicing his turns. Miles was braiding Marlene's hair for her. He was her twin brother and despite the occasional feud, they got on really well together. Sirius had once told Remus he envied their bond and he wished he and Regulus could be as close as that. But then he went onto listing all the reasons he thought Regulus should have been put up for adoption so it was all forgotten. One of the reasons was 'He likes mint-flavoured ice cream.' Remus wanted to know who doesn't? 

Finally, there was Kassius. He was the youngest on the team and everyone loved him. Being around Kassius was like being around a ball of pure light and energy, he loved having fun and you could always count on him to cheer you up. On top of that, he was a brilliant dancer and actor. He had starred in a movie with some pretty huge actors a year before he joined the Royal Blue's and everyone was quite intimidated by him at first. Remus thought he could have made a successful career out of acting but he wanted to dance instead.

As Sirius finished up his detailed story of Regulus post-breakup with Marzia, Coach Coulston and Oliver walked in smiling. Everyone got to their feet, uttered their greetings, and stood in an expectant line waiting for their usual speech but it didn't come. Instead, Simon stepped forward and rested a hand on Remus's shoulder.

'Ready to get back into action?' He asked, with a simple knowing smile. He was the only person who hadn't stared at the ugly scar cutting across his face. Remus nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly but he didn't care. No one cared that he'd fucked it all up. No one had mentioned it, or hinted at it or anything like that. It was just like normal, just as it always had been and always should be.

He was back where he belonged.


	2. Lysander Lupin

'As usual, I expect each and every one of you to be working to the best of your ability. I want you all to be happy and enjoy yourselves so keep the arguing to a minimum- yes Mckinnon's I'm talking to you, and remember to have fun...' Coach Coulston was nearing the end of his speech and Remus wasn't paying too much attention. It was the same every year. Try your hardest, have fun, don't get hurt- that sort of thing. Lily and James had left, Oscar was messing around with some wires and Martha was sat cross-legged on the floor, now drawing on the back of her hand. It appeared that half the team had zoned out, and were growing impatient. Remus looked to where Sirius was stood and he looked bored out of his mind. He probably felt this was a repeat of Regulus's rambling over the summer and he felt a trace of sympathy. 

Coach Coulston suddenly clapped his hands and almost everyone jumped out of their skin. Remus saw everyone straighten up their backs a little more and that amused him.

'Any guesses what we're doing this year?' He asked, his eyes scanning over the line.

'How are we supposed to know if it isn't an adaptation of something?' Lyra asked, a look of confusion very apparent on her face. One of her eyes was a stunning blue colour whilst the other was a deep brown. Once she had split dyed her hair these colours and had absolutely hated it so she didn't show up for a week whilst she tried to bleach it in a desperate attempt to get it back to its natural blonde colour. In the end, she decided to dye it black and she hasn't attempted to do anything with it since. 

'Well, I thought that after what happened last time we wouldn't-' she began after Simon raised an eyebrow at her but Sirius raised his hand.

'Why would you think that?' he asked, a hint of aggression and hostility coming through.

'Sirius you don't have to defend me it's not exactly a secret.' Remus tried but Sirius silenced him too. How on earth did he seem to have so much power over the entire team.

'Well we don't use big props like the one Remus was injured on when we do original dances.' she tried but Sirius wasn't having it.

'So you don't trust Remus?'

'I didn't say that-'

'You implied it!'

'What did I just say about arguing. Black, knock it off. Cavanagh put some faith in Remus.' Coach interrupted. His face was stern and it was honestly kind of scary. 

'Sorry coach.' Lyra said quietly, looking down at the floor. Remus was sort of offended that he didn't get an apology too but that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that Sirius was storming off towards the door.

'I'll go.' Remus said in answer to Oscars look that was clearly asking if he should follow.

Remus found Sirius leaned against his locker with his eyes closed. He looked angry but that was nothing Remus wasn't used to. Sirius was just a naturally hot-headed person, and he would snap at anyone who was doing anything other than basically worshipping his friends. Once he had punched someone for trying to critique James's design and ended up breaking the poor guy's nose.

'You okay?' Remus asked, walking over to stand next to him. Sirius opened his eyes and glanced at him before looking up to the ceiling.

'Just got mad.' he muttered, going slightly red.

'I figured. I really don't care you know, I didn't expect everyone to trust me straight away.' Remus was trying his hardest to calm Sirius down but it was actually winding him up. Why didn't Lyra trust him? Does that mean Noelle didn't either because they were so close you'd think they were sisters? What about Thea? She always had an opinion about everything. Was everyone just pretending to be okay with him? Did Oscar tell them all to be nice even if they hated him for it? What if Sirius was the only one that wasn't really bothered? Marlene and Miles probably bonded over their hatred for him. Mary and Dorcas probably wanted him kicked off the team. Richie and Eliot probably wanted to help Kassius permanently injure him so he wouldn't jeopardise the team again. Or was he overreacting?

'I'm still mad at her.' Sirius replied shortly. Remus considered this for a while before saying,

'Me too.' Sirius looked down at him and broke out a smile. Remus smiled back as Sirius brought his arm around Remus's shoulders and started to guide him back to everyone else.

'Come on Lysander, let's go.' 

'Please don't tell me you're going to start calling me Lysander now. I'd much rather you call me a disappointment.' Remus groaned in protest, but he was happy all the same.

'Disappointment Lupin doesn't have the same ring as Lysander Lupin does though. I might consider stopping if you take me out for ice cream.' Remus felt inclined to oblige. 

They walked back in and rejoined the line as if nothing had happened. Coach Coulston carried on.

'So does anyone have any guesses as to what we're doing?' he asked calmly, looking over them all once more.

'Othello?' Thea asked.

'The Tempest?' Mary chimed in.

'Beauty and the beast!' Miles shouted.

'No, no and no. We're going to be adapting the story of Patroclus and Achilles. I trust you all know of this?' Everyone nodded, they had all learnt about it in history class at some point.

'When are the auditions?' Marlene asked, slapping her brother's hand from out of the air. He must have been trying to ask the same question.

'Now we normally hold auditions, but last year this caused a bit of a.... well it didn't go very well.' Coach began. It was true, last year there had been multiple screaming matches over people not getting the roles they wanted, and a copious amount of tears. 

'What are we doing instead?' Mary asked.

'We already assigned you all your roles.' Coach said shortly. You could practically feel the tension creep into the room. This had never happened before and it meant there was probably going to be even more tears than last year. The short silence was deafening.

'As you may have guessed the lead role is Achillies-' he began again but he was interrupted.

'That's my part, right? I always get the lead and I was going to audition for Achillies anyway?' Sirius piped up. 

'Actually Sirius, we're giving it to Remus.'

'No, give it to Sirius I want Patroclus.' Remus stated. He couldn't believe this. Was this some cruel scheme to embarrass him even more? That role belonged to Sirius. He deserved it.

'Sirius is taking the role of Patroclus.' Coach continued, ignoring the protest of the two boys.

'Let us swap.' Remus said harshly. He didn't want this and he knew Sirius didn't either.

'We can't let you swap.'

'Why not.' Remus was basically shouting now. 

'Because.' He was getting more heated by the second. What difference was it going to make? They both wanted each other's part so why not just let them have it. 

'This isn't fair.' Sirius groaned, putting Remus's thoughts into words.

'Look. Remus is Achillies. Sirius is Patroclus. End of discussion.' Coach Coulston was trying to be intimidating but it didn't work. Remus knew he was regretting it but he just couldn't understand why he wouldn't let them swap.

Everyone else got assigned their roles and they all seemed pretty happy with them. Miles was given the role of Agamemnon, Kassius was delighted to be playing Hector and Richie was to play Ajax. Noelle was to play Thetis and Eliot was cast as Odysseus. Thea was excited to be playing Menelaus as she liked playing male roles. Mary seemed happy to be Helen and Marlene content with Andromache. Dorcas was overjoyed with playing Briseis and Lyra with Apollo. Only Sirius and Remus were unhappy with theirs. They didn't even get to interchange as Trojan warriors or more minor characters at some point in the show as the rest of them did and it was an utter disaster.

'Coach can you please just let us swap roles. Everyone else is happy with theirs.' Remus pleaded, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It probably was.

'Yeah, what's stopping you?' Sirius added, taking a break from his turning. He had been getting in everyone's way out of spite because they had suggested that lines were added to the dance to make it more of a play. Sirius didn't do lines.

'Please just drop it.' Simon was getting impatient with them now, but he had to give credit to them. They were extremely persistent. If it were anyone else that they were begging, they would most likely have got their own way by now.

'But you won't give us a reason.' Sirius huffed.

'I don't owe you a reason. I'm in charge.' 

'So much for wanting us to be happy and enjoy ourselves.' Sirius muttered, sulking off to where James was stood in a corner comparing two squares of purple fabric.

'Cheer him up will you. He's just not used to not being front stage and centre.' This was the final straw for Remus.

'That's not it! I don't want this part I want his. And he wants mine. There isn't anything difficult to understand about that.' He was aware of how loud he was getting but he didn't care.

Lily had now come over and placed her hand on Remus's arm.

'Remus calm down. Come over here.' She steered him over to James and Sirius before anyone could say anything else on the subject.

'Sirius I'm so sorry.' He had begun to cry now. Angry tears. Sirius probably hated him too. He fell to the ground and put his head in his hands. Luckily no one else noticed; everyone was having their own conversations. At least they were having fun. 

Sirius knelt down next to him and put his arms around him. It was a simple friendly gesture but Remus couldn't have felt more grateful.

'I'm not mad at you it isn't your fault. We'll figure something out like we always do. We're going home soon, so we can talk about it while we go get that ice cream we were talking about Lysander.' he soothed, making Remus laugh. He put his own arms around Sirius and brought his head up to look at him. He looked concerned but that smile was still there. They'd figure something out.

'Group hug!' James shouted, and dived at the pair with his arms open. Lily laughed but she joined in too. Remus loved times like this. It reminded him of how great his friends were and how lucky he was to have them in his life.

Coach Coulston dismissed them around half an hour later. James and Lily walked Sirius and Remus to Sirius's car so they could finish their debate about whether chocolate ice cream was better than vanilla. In the end, Lily and Remus's argument of vanilla won because Sirius changed his answer last minute. 

'Drive safe!' James called as they swung their doors shut in unison.

'Okay, so I had a think about it-' Sirius began.

'Aw did it hurt?' Remus interjected.

'Piss off. We refuse to dance until he lets us swap.'

'That wouldn't work. He would just make us swap with other people and then that's even more people not getting what they want.' Remus sighed.

'Okay. Next idea. I get my mother to come in and demand we swap.' Sirius tried. Remus could have laughed.

'Are you trying to get yourself kicked out?' 

'Okay here's the next one. We lock him in his office and refuse to let him out until we get what we want.' This seemed to be getting even more impossible by the second.

'Oh yeah, what's next? We just ignore him and swap anyway?' Remus scoffed. They definitely weren't getting anywhere with this any time soon.

'Remus Lupin you genius!' Sirius exclaimed. 'We just swap!'

'Sirius, how are we supposed to do that?'

And so a plan was formed. Because the pair played the two main roles they could easily get away with saying they needed extra time and a private room to practise. This would allow the pair to teach the other their own role. Sirius would be able to teach Remus the part of Patroclus and vice versa. It seemed so simple now that they had figured it out. Learning two dances would ultimately be challenging but with the right amount of effort they could pull it off.

'Can we tell James and Lily? I know we have to keep it as private as we can but they need to make our costumes the right sizes.' Sirius asked as he tried to park straight for at least the seventh time.

'If you trust they won't tell anyone then yes of course.' 

'I know they won't tell. Do you trust them?' Sirius had given up on the parking and turned to face Remus. His hair was falling down slightly.

'Of course, I do.' Remus smiled at him for reassurance.

'Should we call them now or just tell them tomorrow?'

'Why not just invite them down here.' Remus replied with a grin.

Lily and James arrived twenty minutes later and Sirius wasted no time starting to explain their plan. Sure it was risky and it could result in them getting kicked off the team for disobedience at such a strong level but that didn't matter. They were both determined to show the extremes they would go to in order to get what they wanted.

'That's brilliant!' James exclaimed once Sirius had finished talking. He moved his hands a lot when he spoke and Remus noticed that he didn't seem to take in much air when he was rambling like this.

'Remus?' Sirius was talking to him directly now. 'Are you sure you want to swap? I don't mind keeping mine if you don't want to change.' 

Ah. So he had noticed how quiet he was being.

'Yes Sirius, I don't want the main part. It belongs to you and even if it didn't I wouldn't want it anyway. I don't like being the lead part, even more so after making an idiot of myself before summer. I need you to have it as much as you want it.' Even though he meant every single one of these words, he had only made it so elaborate because he had been caught staring. He just really liked watching how animated Sirius was. 

'Patroclus and Achillies were lovers right?' James asked, stabbing his straw around in his milkshake. He had ordered it to share with Lily and Remus could tell he didn't actually like it.

'Well it never specifically stated that they were but it has been speculated and said that they were. There are other peoples adaptations that make their love the main reason for Achillies's madness when Patroclus's death comes about but then again, there are others that don't. It all depends on what Coach Coulston wants us to do I suppose.' Remus smiled to himself as he saw Sirius gaping at him as if he had just read that straight from a textbook.

'I ship it.' James shrugged. Sirius slapped his head with his hand and Lily just laughed. 

'Potter! He's my best friend!' Remus said shaking his head. He noticed the slightly disappointed look on Sirius's red face but brushed past it. It didn't mean anything.

They spent the rest of the afternoon tucked away in the little corner of the ice cream parlour they were in and it was the most fun Remus had had in a long time. Sirius got a call from Regulus at about five asking where he was. When he asked why he found out that Mrs Black wanted him home.

On the way back to Remus's house they didn't talk very much. It was only when they pulled up that Sirius began to say what was on his mind.

'Remus you don't mind if we... you know- have to play 'lovers' of some sort do you?' his voice was small and if Remus didn't know any better he would say he sounded slightly scared.

'Of course not. It doesn't matter to me. Thank you for swapping with me it really does mean a lot, Sirius.' Remus didn't think he had ever been this sappy in his life. He supposed he could get used to it.

'No, thank you for giving me yours. It means more than you think... my mother she-'

'You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. Hug?' Remus offered, holding out his arms. Sirius nodded and embraced him again, comforting Remus just as much as last time.

'Same time tomorrow?' Sirius asked as Remus pulled away and began to open the door.

'Yeah, bring spare clothes too, you're staying over tomorrow.' Remus called back. If he stayed over they might be able to get at least some of each others choreography down, even if it was only one count of eight.

'Got it Lysander!' Sirius grinned.

'Hey, I thought you would stop calling me that!' 

'Technically, I took you out for ice cream, not the other way round.' Sirius winked as Remus rolled his eyes and shut the door and with that he drove away.


End file.
